xJason Mayhem Millerx We bet our hearts
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: What would happen if Mayhem Miller & his best female friend made a bet?


Jason Mayhem Miller- We bet our hearts.

Annabelle's POV "Jesus Jason, again?" I ask, not completely suprised that he had just dumped yet another one of his 'girlfriends'.. if you could even call them that. "Yeah, so what?" He asks, shrugging as if it really doesnt matter.

"It doesnt matter that you go through girlfriends quicker than a porn star?" I ask with a slight smirk on my face while I begin to pour the cake mix into the pan. I hear Jason laugh and then his footsteps coming closer.

"You think I'm better than a porn star?" He asks with a smile in his voice, but I can tell hes trying to be sexy about it. I just laugh and put the cake in the oven, not answering.

"I'm just saying that you're a bit of a manwhore." I say, not answering him directly. I look at him and he gives me his famous smirk.

"Avoiding my question means thats a yes!" He says in a sing-song voice. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"I just thought this one would last more than a few weeks, thats all. I mean, my God, she coulda been a model!" I say, honestly a bit shocked at how he just threw away his prettiest girlfriend, in my opinion.

"Come on, why you stressin? .. Or were you jealous?" Jason asks, raising his eyebrows. I bust out laughing because hes making a face, and the other half of me is nervous. We're best friends, but my God, hes attractive!

"No.. I just dont think you could possibly keep one girlfriend, and be faithful to her, for over a month." I say as I open the sliding glass door. He closes it back and follows me to the side of the pool. I lay back in the fold out chair and laugh as Jason bends over and splashes Jon.

"Ha Ha! Jon Man O' Faith Murphy got drowned! Ha!" Jason says as he laughs and sits in the chair next to me. He lays back and sighs dramatically. I look over at him with a smile on my face. He glances at me and laughs.

"Checkin me out, huh?" He asks and runs a hand down his chest. I laugh and shake my head.

"You wish." I say and notice the music isnt playing.

"Hey what the hell happened to the music?" I ask loudly to anyone.

"Nobody put any in yet, lazy ass!" Jared calls. I laugh sarcastically to him and get up frommy seat and walk over to the large stereo system. I reach for a mix cd that I made, but a muscular arm reaches and grabs one first. I spin around and grab the cd from Jason, but he wont let go. He looks at me and gives me a puppy dog face.

"I wanna listen to this one, let go!" He says as I try to pry the CD from his hands. I sigh and let go and try to put mine in first. Suddenly, I'm being picked up.

"Jason put me down!" I say and try to reach for the cd hes putting in. He leans over sideways, putting me higher in the air, and pushes play on the cd. Music begins playing and he shifts me and begins jogging towards the pool. I wrap my arm around his neck and look forward, and see that hes focused on the pool. I look at his face and hes smiling and he laughs when he looks at me. I try to push myself up out of his arms using his shoulders but he death grips me.

"We're gonna go swimming!" He says as we get to the edge and he jumps with me in his arms and I see the water coming. I wrap both arms around his neck and squeeze as hard as I can so I wont let go of him. We hit the water and I loosen my grip a little, and so does he. I push away from him, but he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls us up to the surface, laughing. I look up at him and glare. He stops laughing but his smile never leaves.

"Whoa, calm down, Its not my fault every female around me gets wet!" He says and laughs again. I look away and try to hide my smile, but he turns me around and gets a look of accomplishment in his eyes.

"She's laughing! I made her laugh even when she was pissed at me!" He announces and does his signature laugh. I shake my head and go toward the edge of the pool to get out, but two hands on my shoulders make me pause for a moment.

"Oh, I'm gonna dunk ya!" Jason says happily, but I grip the side of the pool and he laughs.

"Naw, I'm just fuckin with ya!" He says and laughs again. I growl a bit, despite my hidden smile. After I pull myself out of the pool, I see that Jason isnt far behind and I move so he can pull himself up. When he begins to, I grab his shoulders and push him backwards, attempting to push him in the pool for revenge, but he grabs my arms when he begins falling, and as we fall back towards the water in that split second, he grabs my side with one hand and my hand with his other. I punch him in the chest lightly and he laughs while we're still underwater. I reach the surface a second time and Jared and Jon are laughing.

"Shut up you guys!" I say with a light-hearted tone as I get out of the pool and carefully walk to the sliding glass door. I hear Jason call my name.

"What?" I ask, turning around. "Annie, will you get my swimtrunks?" He asks, and flashes me a smile. I laugh and put my arms out motioning to the outside area. "You cant put them on out here! Somebody could see you!" I say and he looks around. The tall wooden fence hides the window view from the neighbors nicely. He looks back at me and shakes his head while speaking.

"No they wont, just bring em here, I wanna swim!" He says and I sigh and walk inside, soaking wet, and go through his bag and get out his blue swim trunks that go just above his knees. I go back out, grabbing myself a towel firstand throw them to him. Him, Jon, and Jared look at me.

"Why aint you in your swim stuff?" Jon asks. Jason looks and raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah, how come?" He asks. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Because I dont wanna swim and I gotta wait till everybody gets here." I say, referring to the party thats about to take place.

"Go change over there, I dont wanna see your weird body." I say. Mayhem gets up and looks back at the guys in the pool.

"Well I hope to God they dont wanna either!" He says and runs. I hear his zipper and then his shoes. Then he's quiet.

"Annie." He says. I roll my eyes, not turning around.

"What Jason?" I ask.

"I wanna say somethin, look at me!" He says. I laugh and shake my head, still not turning around.

"No, you're probably naked. I dont trust you at the moment. Get dressed and try again. Suddenly his jeans and boxer are thrown into sight and hes sitting on my lap in the fold out chair. I scream and try to push him away as the chair collapses and breaks. Suprisingly, I didnt hit the ground. I open my eyes and see Jason's chest. His arm is around my back holding me up, as his other arm is holding up both him and me. He lets me down slowly and then stands up and steadies himself before offering me a hand. Thankfully, hes clothed.

"Uh.. sorry." He says with a smile, trying not to laugh.

"Loser." I say as I take his hand and he pulls me up.I put my hands on my hips and look at the broken chair and shake my head a bit.

"No wonder you cant hold a girlfriend." I say to myself as I walk into my home. He follows me and shuts the glass door again.

"I can hold a girlfriend. And I said I'm sorry. I mean come on, I was just goofin around." Jason says with his hands no his hips. No smile, no laugh. Oh no.. I think I hurt his feelings. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He puts his head down a bit. I go over to him and wrap my arms around his torso firmly. He slowly returns the hug before he starts shaking a bit. I look up and he busts out laughing.

"You- I made you think you hurt my feelings!" Jason says laughing. "Aw, lets all give Jason a hug, I hurt his feelings!" He says in a whiney voice. I look at him with my mouth hanging open. I punch him a little hard in the chest and he looks suprised, but his smile never leaves as his hand goes to the spot I hit. "You better close you're mouth or I'll stick my tongue in it." He says jokingly. I cant help but laugh at that one.

"I betYou really couldnt hold a girlfriend for more than a month." I say seriously. He scoffs.

"I bet I could hold the same one for a year!" He says arrogantly. I look at him and raise my eyebrows and he mirrors my expression while coming over to me and getting down to my height... Did I mention I'm only 5 ft 2?

"You bet you could hold the same girlfriend for a year?" I ask. He nods, still the same look on his face. I laugh and nod. "And be faithful to her?" I ask. He pauses and then nods and straightens up to his full height.

"Yep." He says. "I bet I could." He continues and I laugh. "Do you doubt me, Annabelle?" He asks, tickling me as I put the oven mit on. I laugh with him as he keeps asking me if I doubt him.

"No, I dont doubt you!" I say laughing and he quits and I take the cake out and check it. Its almost done.

"Then what do you wanna bet on?" He asks. I look at him skeptically.

"First you have to find a girlfriend." I say. He shrugs.

"Fine. I've got you. Now what do you wanna bet on?" He asks. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Me?" I ask as I put the cake back in the oven. He sighs and nods dramatically.

"Yes, you! Unless you're scared of losing.. or unless you're scared of falling in love with me!" He says dramatically with a hand over his heart. I scoff.

"Me, fall in love with you? Yeah fuckin right!" I say, hoping that my strong crush wont turn into something more.

"Fine then, me and you for a year. 20 thousand. If you cheat on me or flirt around, I win. If you fall in love with me, I win." Jason says. "High stakes. Same to you, Mayhem. You cheat or flirt around, then I win the 20 Gees, and I kick your ass." I say. He smiles and nods.

"Ooh so its Mayhem now, someones angry or nervous." He says. "Maybe its cuz they know they're gonna lose!" Jason says as he tickles me again. We both begin laughing and I try to get away but he has a firm but gentle grip on me. I look up at him and hes looking back with that goofy smile on his face. I laugh a little, and he does too.

"Are you willing to take this bet, Annie?" He asks lowly. I raise my eyebrow.

"Are you? Cuz its your 20's gees that are leavin, not mine." I say challengingly. He laughs.

"Oh, I'm willing. Just as long as we're actually dating and not fake dating." Jason says with a sparkle in his eyes. I nod.

"Fine. Bet taken." I say. He smirks.

"Annie, will you be my girlfriend?" Jason asks lowly as he leans down. I smirk and lean up."Unfortunatly, yes." I say just above a whisper. Jason stops and his eyes go wide. "What?" He says with a slight smile but offended face. I laugh and look towards the door just as the doorbell rings. I remove his hands from my sides and smile at him one more time before I answer the door.

pt 2 to come


End file.
